memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Past Tense, Part II (episode)
With history itself at stake, Sisko must risk all to see that the Bell Riots reach their inevitable conclusion, even if it means sacrificing his life... Summary Posing as the late Gabriel Bell, Sisko takes control of the volatile hostage situation in the Sanctuary District. Meanwhile, Jadzia sees news coverage of the event and realizes that she must get into the District to help save Sisko and Bashir. On the Defiant, Kira and O'Brien begin searching the past via a series of transports, but due to the limited number of chroniton particles they have a finite number of trips they can take, not enough to cover all of the possible timeframes. Back at the processing center, Sisko convinces Webb to act as a representative of the District to speak to the outside world. As they try to get their position across their connection is broken by the police. However, Detective Preston, a police negotiator, offers to speak to Webb in person. Sisko accompanies Webb to the meeting and states their demands: Close down the Sanctuaries and re-instate the Federal Employment Act. Preston agrees to relay their demands to the governor. A short time later Preston returns with his response: he'll reduce the charges against Bell and Webb if they release the hostages.They both reject this offer. Dax manages to find her way into the Sanctuary District through some underground pipes, where she has her combadge stolen by a mental resident.She is reunited with Sisko and Bashir and recovers her combadge with Bashir's help.Dax returns to Chris Brynner, whom she convinces to help restore the processing center's computer link.Once this is done the residents are given the chance to tell their stories to millions around the planet through the network. Unfortunately, the governor is unmoved by their plight and sends in troops. Kira and O'Brien realize that they've hit the correct time period when the contact Dax on her combadge. In the meantime, Sisko and Webb try to keep the hostages safe as SWAT teams move in.When the troops open fire, Webb is killed along with a number of others whilst Sisko takes a bullet protecting a hostage named Vin. As the National Guard takes control of the situation the grateful Vin allows Sisko and Bashir to escape by switching their ID cards with two of the dead.So, as before, it appears that Gabriel Bell died whilst trying to save the hostages.With Vin's promise to tell people the truth about the incident, history is restored to it's normal course with just one exception.....the portrait of Gabriel Bell in Federation historical records shows the portrait of Sisko..... Background Information * This episode was directed by Jonathan Frakes, otherwise known as William Riker of Star Trek: The Next Generation. This is Frakes' third DS9 directing role. * In this episode, aired in 1995, Sisko states that the 2015 Kings were the greatest team in Baseball history. Vin claims it was the 1999 New York Yankees - in reality, the Yankees did indeed win the World Series in 1999. * This episode originally aired the same day as Star Trek: Voyager's pilot "Caretaker": January 15, 1995. * Armin Shimerman (Quark) and Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) do not appear in this episode. * The official Star Trek Chronology states that the two years Miles O'Brien and Kira Nerys travel back in hope to find the others are 1930 and 1967. This episode features what is widely considered the greatest quote in Star Trek history: "Think again!" Links and References Main Cast *Avery Brooks as Benjamin Sisko/Gabriel Bell *Rene Auberjonois as Odo *Terry Farrell as Jadzia Dax *Colm Meaney as Miles O'Brien *Alexander Siddig as Julian Bashir *Nana Visitor as Kira Nerys Guest Stars * Jim Metzler as Chris Brynner * Bill Smitrovich as Michael Webb * Frank Military as Biddle Coleridge (B.C.) * Dick Miller as Vin * Al Rodrigo as Bernardo Calvera * Tina Lifford as Lee * Richard Lee Jackson as Danny Webb * Clint Howard as Grady * Deborah Van Valkenburgh as Preston Co-Stars * Daniel Zacapa as Henry Garcia * Mitch David Carter as SWAT Leader References alternate timeline; automobile; Bajoran; baseball; battalion; Bell Riots; Behr Theater; Berman's Rainbow Dreamers; Bokai, Buck; Burke, Helen; brewery; California Street; cellular phone; Channel 90; Chen, Robert; ChemTech Industries; China; chocolate; chroniton particles; combadge; concussion bomb; credit chip; ''Defiant'', USS; detective; dim; distress signal; doctor; E-mail; electrostatic charge; Federal Employment Act; Flynn, Errol; football; ghost; gimmie; glucajen; governor; helicopter; Hendrix Experience, The Jimi (Jimi Hendrix);Hess, Juli; "Hey Joe"; historical database; hypoglycemia; I.D. card; Interface; Interface operating license; Interface terminal; jazz; London Kings; Marina; Net; New York Yankees; Peterson family; Polk Street; Sanctuary Processing Center; SFPD; San Francisco; Sanctuary District; Sanitation Department; shotgun; silk; Singapore; slang; soccer; speakeasy; Starfleet Command; SWAT; Tasmania; temporal displacement; tennis; Trill; United States of America; US National Guard; Webb, Jeannie. Category:DS9 episodes de:Gefangen in der Vergangenheit, Teil II nl:Past Tense, Deel II